Warren Norris
Canadian | nationality_2 = | birth_date = | birth_place = St. John's, NL, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | draft = | draft_year = | draft_team = | career_start = 1996 | career_end = | halloffame = }} Warren Norris (born in St. John's, Newfoundland) is a Canadian professional ice hockey centre who currently plays for EC KAC in the Austrian Hockey League. He has previously played in the American Hockey League (AHL) and the International Hockey League (IHL) in North America and in the British Ice Hockey Superleague, the Slovak Extraliga and the Swiss Nationalliga A. He has also played two season with the touring Canadian national ice hockey team. Playing career Whilst playing for the UMass Minutemen at the University of Massachusetts Amherst in 1996–97, Norris signed with the St. John's Maple Leafs of the AHL as a free agent. He also played for St. John's the following season, 1997–98, before he joined the Grand Rapids Griffins in the IHL for the 1998–99 and 1999–00 seasons. However, Norris only played a handful of games for Grand Rapids as he spent the majority of those seasons with the Canadian touring team for whom he made 78 appearances. In 2000, Norris went to the United Kingdom where he joined the Sheffield Steelers for the 2000–01 ISL season. During this season, Norris helped Sheffield win a Grand Slam of all available trophies when they won the Benson & Hedges Cup, the Challenge Cup, the league championship and the playoffs. The following season, 2001–02, Norris joined HC Slovan Bratislava in the Slovak Extraliga before rejoining Sheffield for the 2002–03 season. During his second spell with Sheffield, Norris again helped them to win the Challenge Cup and the league championship. Norris signed for the Graz 99ers in the Austrian Hockey League for the 2003–04 season. Playing for Graz for three seasons, he was the club's top point scorer in the 2003–04 and 2004–05 seasons and the club's and the league's top goal scorer in 2004–05. Norris finished the 2005–06 season playing one game for HC Lugano in the Swiss Nationalliga A playoffs before he returned to the Austrian Hockey League to play for the EC KAC in 2006–07 and for whom he has played for since. On 23 April 2009 signed with League rival Graz 99ers for the season 2009/2010 and left also after three years EC KAC. Privates Norris is the younger brother of the former National Hockey League player Dwayne Norris. Records *Most points (54) in 2003–04 for Graz 99ers. *Most goals (40) in the 2004–05 Austrian Hockey League season. *Most goals (40) and most points (67) in 2004–05 for Graz 99ers. Career statistics International play Played for Canada in: *1998–99 touring team *1999–00 touring team International statistics References *European Hockey.Net *The Internet Hockey Database External links * * Category:Born in 1974 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:Graz 99ers players Category:HC Lugano players Category:HC Slovan Bratislava players Category:Klagenfurter AC players Category:Sheffield Steelers players Category:St. John's Maple Leafs players Category:UMass Minutemen players Category:Michigan K-Wings players